Is That the One that You Like?
by Saruwatari-san
Summary: From Tenten to Neji,from Ino to Shikamaru,From Hinata to Naruto,From Sakura to Sasuke,From Sasuke to Sakura,From Neji to Tenten,From Shikamaru to Ino,From Moegi to Konohamaru.The Konohan males,females,and Temari write to their love,who loves another.
1. Because of You

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends,Mitsuki.You da best!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...TT**

**-------------------------------------------------**

I loved you.

I did.

You abandoned me.

You did.

You loved her and left me.

I,who helped you in your time of need.

Was left because of a passing fancy.

Curse you.Why did I waste

Long years

Pining for you?

The days were spent dealing with fangirls,

rabid and angry that I spent time

With their prodidgy.

I trained endlessly,

Almost dying because of you.

Because of you,I died.

Not quickly nor on the outside

But inside and slowly.

Why?

Simple.I loved you.

I could've moved on

But I didn't.

I loved you too much.

So when you married _her,_

With her long,flowing pink hair,

I knew I could never

Face you again.

So I moved.

And lay dying

On my bed.

Because of you,

I am dying.

Because of you,

Hyuuga Neji,

I die.

You used to say

Emotion was weakness.

_You were my weakness._

Good bye Neji.

Good bye world.

_I loved you Neji_

And now,I die for it.

**SHUURYOU**

**Flames welcome,reviews welcome.This is from Tenten to Neji and if you can't guess who the girl with the long,flowing pink hair is...--' Poor Tenten...  
**


	2. That Girl from Sand

**This story is dedicated to my friend,Nami.You da best!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

I loved you.

Did you love me?

No,I don't think you did.

You said you did.

But it was not so.

I saw you with her,

_That girl from Sand_.

You know who I'm talking about.

Although you deny it,

_Your love for her_

_Is clear_.

Why did you

betray my love?

I loved you.

I can't believe you

Anymore.

Sakura saw you and _her_,

That girl from Sand.

I did not believe Sakura,

and then,I saw

You and _that girl_,

With the four ponytails,

With the fair skin,

That girl from Sand.

I loved _you_,Shika.

No one other.

I can't believe it.

You said you loved _me_,

Not that girl with the fan,

That girl from Sand.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

**SHUURYOU**

**Flames welcome,reviews welcome.This is from Ino to Shikamaru.Poor Ino..  
**


	3. That Girl You Like

**This story is dedicated to my friend,Nezumi.You da best!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Why did you do this to me?

Why?

I loved you,

And yet,

You left.

I hate you,

Yet,I can't help loving you.

You love _that girl_,

Who is shyer than night.

_You love that shy Hyuuga girl_,

Who always watches _Naruto_.

Not _you,_

_Naruto._

You should give up on her,

But you love her that much.

I should give up on _you_,

But I can't.

I love you_ Sasuke_,

And I always will.

You think my love will falter,

But I am not like Ino,

Who _jumps_ from

Guy to guy.

I hate you,

And yet,

I love you.

I always will

Love_ you._

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

**SHUURYOU**

**Flames welcome,reviews welcome.This is from Sakura to Sasuke,who likes Hinata.**


	4. Loving You

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends,Ashley.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Remember the good times we had?

I loved you,

Yet you loved _her_,

My best friend,

The one who loved that boy from Sand.

If _she_ died,

You'd try to return her life.

If _I_ died,

You wouldn't try

To get my life back.

You'd mourn the loss of a _teammate_

and a _friend._

But not a_ love_,

Just _friends_.

Remember the day when you confessed?

You told me you loved her,

And I _smiled._

I put on my facade and died inside.

I thought you loved _me_,

But that was _not true_.

I told you

If you loved her,

You'd confess to her instead.

You nodded and spoke to her.

You confessed your love and she said _she loved you too_

Instead of that boy from Sand.

I saw you and her

_Everyday_.

I hated myself

and you two ruined my days.

I still love you,but

_You love her instead_.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

**SHUURYOU**

**Flames welcome,reviews welcome.This is from Moegi to Konohamaru,who likes Hanabi.**


	5. That Love I Wasted

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends,Mitsuki,who supported me through a hard time!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

The day you told me,

The day you confessed.

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't.

You were too good

For _him._

For that Uchiha jerk.

How could you,

Do this to _me_?

Your best friend,

Your teammate.

Your admirer.

Your _love,_damnit.

Why indeed?

Was it because I was

Too cold?

Too unmoving?

Too _heartless._

That was it,

Wasn't it?

I was heartless.

That was not true.

I had a heart,

But I gave it to you.

You don't love me.

You used to.

You told me.

I said you didn't.

You said you did.

I wasted your love,

and now,

You love

The Uchiha Advenger.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

**SHUURYOU**

**Flames welcome,reviews welcome.WAAHH!!!So sad!I'm not even going to tell you the pairing this time.-.-'It could be several,but it _IS _one of the following.Plus,as for choice D.,I despise NejiHIna.IT'S NASTY AND WRONG!!!**

**_A. Neji likes Tenten,who likes Sasuke._**

**_B. Shikamaru likes Ino who likes Sasuke._**

**_C. Neji who likes Sakura who likes Sasuke.(BLEH!)_**

**_D. Neji who likes Hinata who likes Sasuke_**


	6. Those Tears I Cried

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Why?

Why did you do this?

I should have known.

You always harbored feelings for_ her_.

Her,and her _gorgeous pink hair_.

I hate you.

I gave you my heart,

My love.

I forever hate you.

You cheated on me with that slut.

That bitch.

Imagine my surprise,

My hurt,

When I saw you,

Kissing _her_.

I opened up to you.

You'll never see the tears I cried.

Damn you,

Uzumaki.

Damn you to hell.

I loved you.

I thought you loved me.

We were _engaged_ damn it.

Yet you cheated on me,

Your loving fiance.

Was it becaue I was boring,

Blue-haired,

_Shy_?

I loved you Uzumaki.

And yet,

You cheated on me.

Damn you.

Damn you to hell.

You'll never see the tears I cried.

_Never_.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

******OWARI**

**---------------------------**

**T.T Poor Hinata-san..Listen,I know Hinata would probably never swear,but hey,it's _possible_...**


	7. So much for my Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------**

You swore to catch me.

You swore you would never let me go.

But did you intend to keep your promise?

I don't think so.

You let go.

I fell,

You never caught me.

Why?

_Why_?

What was I to you?

You said "Everything."

I probably was _Nothing._

You liked that girl.

What was her name?

Sakura?

That was it.

You were smitten

By her _beauty,_

_Her rosette-colored locks._

So,was I something to you?

Or was I _nothing_?

You acted like you cared about me.

I never realized,

You were so vain.

Smitten by her beauty.

What was I?

A simple fling?

Or a pawn

In your game of _love?_

I hate you now.

Yet,I still love you.

So much for my happy ending,

Eh, Naruto-kun?

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
So much for my happy ending_

******OWARI**

**---------------------------**

**I don't even want to comment on this one.I like Sakura.I like SASUSAKU,not NEJISAKU,not NARUSAKU.Just plain,old SASUSAKU.**


	8. Why'd you leave?

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me,although I wish it did...T.T**

**--------------------------**

Why did you do this?

Why?

I loved you.

You married the Teme.

Why?

_Why_?

I thought you loved me.

Did you?

I still wonder.

I'd like it if you told me,

But you refuse to see me.

You married me first.

It was a simple shag.

Why'd you leave?

The docters said you would never be able to have children.

I loved you.

Now you have his children.

I still see you in her.

My child,

My little girl.

My little Hikari..

_Your_ little Hikari.

So,why'd you leave me?

I thought you loved me.

I made a mistake.

Now, you

And Hikari

Are with Sasuke-teme.

I love you...

_Hinata_.

_Even though time may find me somebody new  
__You were my real love  
__I never knew love  
__Till there was you  
__From the bottom of my broken heart_

**OWARI**


	9. Author's Note

**Thanks to all who reviewed for this fic and my other one!!**

Kunoichi-of the-Leaf  
AKITO. At The Disco  
Serenity Silence  
Toko-Nozomi  
Princesssayuri1  
Space WriterMitsuki and Nezumi  
animexanime obsessed

**Thank you all!!!**


End file.
